Assassin's Creed III
Assassin's Creed III is an action/adventure game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii U. It was the first Assassin's Creed game to be released on a Nintendo home console and the third Assassin's Creed game to be released on Nintendo. It was confirmed at E3 2011 that Ubisoft was developing an Assassin's Creed game for the Wii U, but wasn't confirmed to be Assassin's Creed III until February 2012. The story is set before, during and after the American Revolution from 1753 to 1783, featuring the half English, half-Native American protagonist, Connor Kenway. The game has the largest most expansive world to explore yet in an Assassin's Creed game, featuring a variety of environments including cities, forests, and even naval ships. Its sequel, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag was confirmed on February 2013 and was released in autumn 2013. Story Set in Colonial America between 1753 to 1783, the Assassin-Templar war has become involved in the American Revolution. As series' protagonist Desmond Miles, the player controls Connor Kenway (born Rahtonhnké:ton), son of an English father and a Native American Mohwak mother, who is drawn into the fight against tyranny when his home is attacked by colonists. Real-life history factors heavily into the story, and players will be apart of battles from Lexington to Bunker Hill, and will encounter historical figures including George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson. Gameplay Combat Fighting in Assassin's Creed III is mainly based on speed and momentum. Players can dual wield weapons, offering a variety of combinations between the many weapons including knives, tomahawks, rope darts, flintlock pistols, bow and arrows, and the Hidden Blade. Features like "double-counters," "multiple take-downs," chain kills and automated enemy selection allow for combat that feel fluid and continues when fighting multiple enemies at the same time. The Wii U GamePad allows players to easily change between weapons on the fly with the touch screen to vary combos without ever stopping the action on-screen. Abilities, such as using enemies as human shields, and other context-sensitive actions will also be included. Exploration The signature free-running and parkour gameplay style from previous Assassin's Creed games returns, but with a much larger world map to explore. Exploration will be based around a large countryside area known as the Frontier. This open area features a wide range of environmental variety including dense forests, cliffs, rivers, lakes, Native villages, and English settlements such as Lexington and Concord. The changes in the terrain offer a wide range of natural elements to interact with like climbing trees and rocks, and canoeing down rivers. The environments will also change with the yearly seasons, adding snow and ice in the Winter. This will make enemies move slower as they trudge through the snow. Rivers and lakes will freeze allowing Connor to access different areas. Many animals such as deer and moose can be hunted in the Frontier, and sold in cities or settlements. It is said that about one third of the quests and gameplay content are found in the Frontier. Cities such as Boston, New York, and Philadelphia are also accessible. These areas are filled with people to interact with and buildings to climb and explore. The player can captain a ship and explore the eastern seaboard, engaging in naval combat along the way. There will be a feature to allow for "fast travel" to quickly access areas on the map. The Wii U GamePad can display a large map to view the location of enemies and other obstacles. This will allow the television screen to be completely free of clutter. Multiplayer The acclaimed multiplayer system returns with a host of refinements, including all-new characters, maps and modes to deliver the most compelling online experience yet. Development Experience the power of Anvil Next, Ubisoft's new engine designed for Assassin's Creed III. Revolutionary physics, animation and weather systems deliver unprecedented realism, while a whole new combat system delivers more intense, gut-wrenching battles than ever before. Category:Wii U games Category:2012 video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Ubisoft Quebec games Category:Assassin's Creed games Category:Launch titles Category:Nintendo Switch games